FriendsYou could call it that
by Mariah2
Summary: Seifer needs blood, but only one person can give it to him....will he? Selphie tries to help out in this matter
1. Default Chapter

It was raining outside and it didn't hvae any sign of stopping. The thunder roared, and the lightning flashed. Some people find this relaxing, while others are well:...  
  
Selphie Timitt was in the Quad working on a banner when there was a huge clash of thunder, then a large bolt of lightning.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhh," she screamed and she quickly stood up and was about to turn when she fell again.  
  
"Ahhhhh," she screamed when she looked up and saw the imfamous Seifer Almasy standing there drenched with a mad look on his face.  
  
"Some one help the dead is after me," she screamed grabbing the first thing on the floor which was a box cutter.  
  
"Shut up already," he yelled taking a seat on the stage.  
  
"Why are you here," she questioned sitting down next to him.  
  
"Why you need to know," he questioned.  
  
"Just askin, I thought you were dead," she tilted her head to the side and looked at him.  
  
"I'm not," he said.  
  
By just a few minutes passing the drenched Seifer made the stage wet. It now smelled like forest, and zoo moisture smell.  
  
"You know we were all worried about you."  
  
"So," he grew angry now because of all the chatter.  
  
"Why couldn't I just sleep in the cafeteria," he said to know one in practiculer.  
  
"You have to sleep here? I have to work here tonight so you will have to find somewhere else," she stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
Selphie went back to her work but grew mad because her banner was torn from when she stood up to fast. "Shit," she whinned.  
  
"Well the little messenger girl swore, I'll be damned," he said as he got off the stage kicking a roll of scott tape.  
  
"Go away Seifer don't you have someones head to chop off," she yelled growing annoyed because he was getting everything wet. "You know in the informatory there are towels, why don't you go get one?"  
  
"Would you shut the fuck up? Don't you ever stop talking, take some ridolen for crying out loud," he screamed.  
  
"Leave already, I have work to do," she yelled.  
  
"I have to crash here so tough luck," he took a seat on the stage again.  
  
There was a loud bang of thunder which caused her to jump.  
  
"Awww is little Selphie afraid of thunder," he then bursted into a fit of laughter.  
  
"No I'm not," she went on with her work. She made a new banner with the words 'Congraduation new SeeDs'. She rolled it up and put it leaning against the stage.  
  
Feeling drowsy she leaned against the stage and started dozing off until... Another crash of thunder, and the lightning lighting up the sky she jumped out of her sleep.  
  
"You are scared," he replied.  
  
"No."  
  
"You just dozed off then all of a sudden boom, you woke up with a jump," he laughed again.  
  
"So what," she said softly.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"So what if I am now go to sleep, I have work to do," she went to cleaning the stage.  
  
"Theres nothing to be afraid of," he said out the blue.  
  
"You were never shocked,"she said.  
  
"You'd be dead if you were," he said and sat up.  
  
"Well I was," she dropped her rag and took a seat next to Seifer.  
  
"Remember when we used to play hide-and-seek?" She began.  
  
"Quistis always hid in the garbage can," Seifer burst out laughing.  
  
"So, anywayz," she continued,"Well we used to play near the beach with all the phone lines. We were all playing one day when it started to rain, and I didn't know we stopped playing, so I still hid by the phone wire poll. I used to hide behind them because I'm so petite, and when the thunder roared I got scared so I just stood there and all of a sudden the lightning hit the pole, and I felt the jolt go though my body. I was so scared I couldn't move. I froze in place, and the only thing I could do was cry.  
  
"...And what happened next," he urged her to continue.  
  
"You came and carried me to the imformatory where I was treated with minor burns on my hands," she showed him the scars on her hands.  
  
"You better get sleep, your always perky I can imagine what you are like when your...." he looked to his shoulder,"bitchy."  
  
"Damn I gotta get out of here, I'm going to soft," he mummbled as another bolt of lightning flashed the sky with a boom of thunder. He looked to his shoulder and saw the sleeping girl.  
'+-*You got a friend in me!*-+' 


	2. Gunblade, Fighting, Not feeling Well

"Damn I gotta get out of here, I'm going to soft," he mummbled as another bolt of lightning flashed the sky with a boom of thunder. He looked to his shoulder and saw the sleeping girl. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
The next morning Selphie found herself alone sleeping on the quad stage. She sat up and looked around to see if Seifer was there but he wasn't. The clock on the far left wall read 7:06, so she decided to go get breakfast.  
  
As she walked down the hall she saw a group of people in a circle surronding something so she decided to go see what. As she made her way though the crowd she saw that Seifer was in a fight with Squall. They both had there gunblades out ready to kill one another. They were both bleeding, and the looks on there faces could wither a plant.  
  
With a snap of her whip Quistis managed to send Seifers and Squalls gunblades across the crowd and landed on the ground with a loud ping. Right after sending the gunblades flying they were fighting with there bare fists.  
  
"Seifer, Squall enough," someone yelled from the far back of the crowd. They both looked to see that Matron there "mother" was standing there with a not so pleasent look on her face. Both the two rivals stopped and looked at her.  
  
"Seifer go to the quad, Squall I want to talk to you," she started to walk away as Squall followed. While walking Squall said in a low dangerous voice, "this fight isn't over."  
  
"You got that right," Seifer shouted. Seifer made his way to the quad.  
  
Selphie watched in amazement on how Matron could control the two of them.  
  
Matron is like a mother to them and as kids they always respected her. Even though Seifer was 'Mr-Bad-Ass', he respected her like a mother. All the kids did; even the ones who joined Garden and had families back home.  
  
Quistis picked up the gunblades.  
  
Selphie made her way to the cafeteria where she saw Rinoa and Zell talking; so she decided to join them.  
  
"Hey Zell, hey Rinoa," she said sitting down at the table.  
  
"Hey," they both said in union.  
  
"You saw what happened to Squall and Seifer," she questioned stealing one of Zell's hotdogs and taking a bite out of it and putting it back.  
  
"Selphie," Zell whined.  
  
"Yeah, Seifer started," Rinoa said looking up at the clock on the far left wall.  
  
"He decided to start shit the first day he comes back," Zell said.  
  
"He was here last night," Selphie said taking the hotdog she took a bite of and riping a piece off eating it.  
  
"How you know," Rinoa questioned.  
  
"He slept in the quad, while I was working on a banner for the upcoming seeD ball." She said then watched as Squall entered the cafeteria taking a seat next to Rinoa.  
  
"What happened Squall," Rinoa questioned him.  
  
"Nothin," he said. Rinoa noticed the Squall didn't have his gunblade on him so she questioned, "Wheres your gunblade."  
  
"Headmaster has it," he said getting up and exiting the cafeteria.  
  
"I got word to do in the quad," Selphie left the cafteteria as well. She went into the quad to see Matron still talking to Seifer, then she left bowing to Selphie as a greeting. She walked into the quad to finishing cleaning the stage when she saw Seifer sitting on it. She had a rag and bucket filled with cleaner to clean it. She set the bucket on the stage.  
  
"Seifer, can you move I have to clean," she said standing in front of him. He just sat there with his forehead resting on his knuckled hand and his eyes closed.  
  
"If your tired you could go lye down in the imformatory," she said looking at him.  
  
He jumped off the stage and took a seat against the wall on the floor, in the same position. Selphie walked over to him, and knelt down. "Are you ok?" She questioned taking a seat next to him.  
  
"I'm fine leave me alone," he said.  
  
"If you need something ask," she said then went to cleaning the stage.  
  
As she observed Seifer lyed down on the floor, but was not asleep. Selphie could tell because once in a while he would open his eyes or shiver like he was sick or something.  
  
An hour later after she finished cleaning the stage she sat down next to his lying down form. "Are you sure your ok," she questioned.  
  
"No," he finally admitted.  
  
"Whats wrong," she questioned. She felt his forehead, and he was burning up. He was shivering and once in a while he would shiver. "You should go to the imformatory, and get checked out."  
  
"No, I'll be fine I just need sleep," he said then turned over on his side.  
  
Selphie went to her room and came back a few minutes later with a pillow and blanket. She gave them to Seifer's sleeping form.  
  
Selphie went to the cafeteria to get something for lunch, and something for Seifer. She got two sodas, and two sandwichs, and one salad. As she was about to leave someone called out her name. She turned around and saw Quistis.  
  
"Kinda hungry aren't you Selphie," Quistis said walking up to Selphie.  
  
"Its not all just for me I thought I'd get something for Seifer."  
  
"Is Seifer not capable of getting anything for himself," Quistis questioned.  
  
"Hes not feeling well," she said and both girls walked to the quad.  
  
As they entered the quad they saw Seifer still asleep on the floor with the blanket and pillow on him. "Why does he have your blanket, and pillow?" Quistis questioned.  
  
"I told you he wasn't feeling well," she said taking a seat next to Seifers head. She began to eat.  
  
"Have fun babysitting Seifer," Quistis said starting to leave. With her mouth full at the moment the only send off she could do was wave.  
  
After Quistis left Seifer woke up. He looked even paler than before. Selphie helped him sit up. It was very difficult because she was petite, and he was large. She gave him the food she got for him and he ate it.  
  
After he finished eating he lyed down again. His hands grasped his stomach.  
  
"I still say you should go to the imformatory," Selphie said.  
  
A few moments later he threw up all he just ate. "Yeah," he said then passed out. 


	3. Blood, and mysterious knocks at the door...

"Seifer, Seifer," she yelled while slapping his cheek.  
  
"No responce.  
  
"Selphie began to panic. Tears welled in her eyes, and she began to pace around the room.  
  
"So your saying he just threw up and then fainted," the docter questioned Selphie.  
  
Selphie was sitting on the edge of the bed that Seifer was lying on. He was very pale, and had an I.V in his arm. At the docters question Selphie just nodded her head.  
  
"Selphie I have to give Seifer a check up so your just going to have to leave for a while. Come back at around 8 tonight." The docter informed.  
  
She nodded and left the room. Right now it was 3:00 and Selphie couldn't do nothing. I mean she could, but she was to worried about Seifer.  
  
Why do I even care about him? He was such an ass. He did need help! I guess he needs a friend. I wonder what happened to Raijin, and Fuijin.  
  
Selphie decided to go talk to Quistis and at about this hour she was probably grading the former to be SeeD quizzes. She entered the classroom to see Rinoa talking to Quistis, and she decided to join them. "Hey Quistis, hey Rinoa," she greeted in a down like voice.  
  
"Why the long face Selphie?" Quistis questioned.  
  
"Seifer," she mummbled.  
  
"What about him," Rinoa yelled out.  
  
"Somethings wrong with him because right after he ate he threw up and passed out. The docter said I could go see how he is around 8 tonight."  
  
"He'll be alright; hes Seifer the 'mr-bad-ass' around here," Quistis tried to cheer her up.  
  
Around 8 Selphie went to the imformatory to find out about Seifer. She entered to see Seifer sitting up, and he had his arm on a table like stand with a needle in his arm next to the I.V.. What really creeped Selphie out the most was the fact that his arm was blue, and his face had no color to it. She looked to the counter and saw her file there. Feeling dizzy she was about to walk out the room when Dr. Kadowski (I can't spell) came in.  
  
"Selphie, there is something wrong with Seifers blood but we can fix it; you see you and Seifer have the same kind of blood well your gonna give him some of yours." Immeditly Selphie again tried to make her way out of the room. But she stopped and took a seat next to the machine that was attached to Seifers arm. Rolling up her sleeve she extended her arm so Dr. K could take some blood.  
  
The docter took one needle and inserted it into Seifers arm, and took the other half and put it into Selphies arm. By the look on Seifer's face it looked as if he felt nothing; compared to Selphie who felt alot of pain. She watched as her blood went to the tube and into Seifers arm. The docter thought that Selphie would pass out at any moment now. She laughed to herself.  
  
After she was finished she took the tube out. Selphie was woozy so she passed out on a bed in the next room. It would give her time to recurculate her blood.  
  
A knock was heard on the Imforatory door. Dr. K looked outside and saw....... 


	4. Hi, Daddy, This is Sena

A knock was heard on the Imforatory door. Dr. K looked outside and saw....... ____________________________________________________________________________ ___  
  
Dr. Kadowski looked outside and saw a little girl. She opened the door and invited the little girl in. She had black hair, and evil eyes. She looked at Dr. Kadowski with a frown. "Wheres Seifer," she questioned. Dr. K pointed to a bed and the little girl ran up to it.  
  
She looked at Seifer, and started crying. She walked out the room quietly.  
  
Later on at 11:00 at night there was eruption coming from the quad, and upstairs classrooms. The reason for this was because the air contioning in the whole building was broken. Those few places were atleast the coolest part in the building so the students camped out there for the night.  
  
Zell walked over to Selphie and questioned," He you know who that little girl is... I mean she is like only 4, and is not able to enroll in seeD until she is seven."  
  
"I know let me ask," then Selphie shouted, "Hey little one." The little girl looked at Selphie and ran over to her. "What," she questioned in like a little kid attitude kind of manor. (My niece does that like when the popcorn guy at the movies questioned how old she is she said what do you think. Shes 4. Sorry for that anywayz)  
  
"Are you enrolled in SeeD," she questioned.  
  
"No, I'm here to see my father," she said with a attitude.  
  
"Whos your father," Selphie questioned. She though she sort of looked like Irvine; but that was just a hunch.  
  
"Why you want to know," she questioned looking around as if she was looking for something.  
  
"You sort of look like one of my friends, thats all."  
  
"If I tell you, you promise not to tell anyone," she said still looking for someone.  
  
Selphie nodded. The little girl walked over to Selphie and whispered something in her ear. Instantly Selphie jumped up in surprise.  
  
Silence filled the room.  
  
Selphie looked at the girl in surprise. "Wow!" She exclained. The little girl ran off somewhere to probably bother someone.  
  
In the imformatory Seifer stirred. He woke up with a sore arm. He observed his surronding and saw that he was still in the same white disinfected room. (hospitals give me the creeps, and they smell like disinfect but they are the germest places in the world) Seifer saw that Dr. K was asleep in the chair by her desk. In her to get her attention he put his fingers in his mouth and whistle. She woke up instantly and looked at Seifer. "How are you feeling Seifer," she questioned walking over to his bed and feeling his forehead, and it looked as to his fever had subsided.  
  
He was released with a bandage coving his whole arm, so no one would see that his arm was blue from all the blood lose. It would heal over night.  
  
Seifer walked over to the quad where he would have to sleep, until he saw all the people there. He took a seat by himself on the stage. Alot of the people were asleep by now. Only a few were up playing Triple Triad, and card games such as Crazy 8's, Solitude, Poker, and Go Fish.  
  
Just then a little girl ran up to the stage and jumped into Seifer's lap. "Hi daddy," she smiled hugging him.  
  
"Hey," he hugged her back. "Why are you here," he questioned.  
  
"Mommy told me you were sick so she wanted me to see you in case you leave," she said.  
  
"Let me go see your mother. You know Selphie?" He questioned.  
  
"Yeah, shes the only one besides mommy that knows your my daddy," she said jumping off the stage and landing on her butt.  
  
"Go play with her," he ordered. She obeyed and went to find Selphie. Seifer went to go find her mother. As he searched the building he found her. She was in one of the classrooms where alot of the students were on the computers. Her and Squall were sharing one.  
  
He walked up to where Rinoa, and Squall were on the computer. Rinoa noticed he was there first, and she nudged Squall and he looked at him as well. He gave Rinoa a dirty look and said," We need to talk."  
  
"What for?" She questioned.  
  
"Sena," he mummbled, and he began to walk out the room. Rinoa following.  
  
Outside Seifer leaned against the wall. "Why is our daughter here," he yelled.  
  
"She should see her father, and well since you were sick I though she should see you in case you leave. You never liked our daughter." She walked to the other end of the hall. "You saw her when she was little thats it, she stays with my father."  
  
"Why don't you go visit her yourself," he yelled.  
  
"I visit her, and take her places alot, but she wants to see her father sometimes. This wouldn't have happened if..........its all your fault. I hate you." She was about to leave when he grabbed her arm. He raised his fist................... 


	5. Don't do that in front of kids, Talk to ...

"I visit her, and take her places alot, but she wants to see her father sometimes. This wouldn't have happened if..........its all your fault. I hate you." She was about to leave when he grabbed her arm. He raised his fist................... )_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_ )_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)  
  
He was about to punch her until he heard someone say, "Daddy don't hit mommy." He turned around to see their daughter standing there with a crushed look on her face. She was both scared and mad at her daddy.  
  
Seifer let go of Rinoa and stalked away... Sena ran up to Rinoa and gave her a hug. "Why daddy gonna hit you," she questioned.  
  
"Daddy still doesn't feel good," she reassured her daughter, and she was right cause they saw Seifer knock to the floor into unconsicousness. They both ran up to him. Rinoa put his head on her lap, "Seifer wake up," she tapped his cheek with her hand.  
  
No Response.  
  
In the informatory....  
  
In the informatory Seifer was back in his bed hooked to a few machines. Rinoa brought their daughter to Selphie so she could watch, and play with her as she watched of Seifer. She sat at the edge of his bed.  
  
"I'm going to step out for a moment, can you keep an eye on Seifer," the docter questioned. Rinoa nodded. The docter left the room which looked to be heading towards the cafeteria.  
  
Rinoa began to talk to Seifer as he was lying in bed asleep now instead of the unconious state. "You know she was worried about you...we both were," she got up from the bed and walked over to the window where she leaned her elbows on the window sill. "In a way I'm glad we had Sena, she reminded me of you...cause when you were being possessed and out hopping around the world I had her to remind me that you would come to senses one day." She walked over to a table and started looking at the instruments,"Even though we broke up and are not together anymore I still care for you...and worry about your health. I hope nothing serious is wrong with you."  
  
All the while she was talking Dr. Kadowski quietly walked into the room.  
  
"You better get well, and.....hi Dr. Kadowski," she said a lil' embrassed.  
  
"Am I interupting you," she questioned.  
  
"But I am," standed Squall in the doorway.....  
  
A/N so sorry to stop right there but I have to go to bed its 1:14 in the morning. Normally I would be up still but I went to bed 4:00 the other morning because the annoying people of the state of connecticut had to collect garbage, and paint the lines in the middle of the streets...you know the yellow ones right in the middle..I'm so tired but I promise tomorrow since its going to rain all day that I will write a very long chapter tomor-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz! 


	6. Convince him, why didn't you tell me bef...

"But I am," standed Squall in the doorway..... ____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
Rinoa looked to the doorway and saw Squall leaning against it. She sighed. What kind of trouble had she gotten herslef into?  
  
"Let take a walk Rin," he ordered walking out of the room. She sighed again and followed him out into the hall.  
  
Out in the hall Squall was leaning against the wall with a stern look on his face. Rinoa came out into the hall and stood against the wall across from Squall.  
  
"I didn't know you and Seifer had a kid," he said on the verge of screaming at her.  
  
"I didn't want to tell you because," she started screaming, "HE WAS YOUR RIVAL WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO SAY,' YO HEY SQUALL DIDN'T WANT TO TELL YOU BUT ME AND THE GUY WHO YOU HATE HIS GUTS HAD A KID. YOU WOULD'VE BEEN MAD AT ME FROM THE START."  
  
Rrrrggh growled Squall as he walked over to Rinoa in fustration. He stood behind her wrapping his arms around her shoulders as she begun to cry. "I would not have been mad if you told me from the start, even though I hate the guys guts I wouldn't be mad at you. I would be mad if he got you pregnent on purpose or abused you." Immedetly her eyes bulged open.  
  
Back in the quad the little girl told Selphie about how her dad was about to hit her mother. Selphie would have a talk with Seifer later.  
  
The next morning the air-conditioning was fixed and everything returned to its normal course. Classes were back in session. Selphie was still setting up for the SeeD ball. The quad was almost ready just a few more touch-ups to do. As she was working the intercom buzzed..*Would Selphie Timitt report to the Imforatory...repeat *Would Selphie Timitt report to the Imforatory.* She sighed.."what do they want now," she said to the empty room.  
  
When she entered the Imforatory she saw that once again Seifer was in there. She took a seat on the vistor chairs and waited instruction by Dr. Kadowski.  
  
"Good Morning Selphie, I need a favor from you," she took a seat next to Selphie.  
  
"Sure, what is it Dr. Kadowski?" She dredded what she might say.  
  
"Remember how something was wrong with his blood, and that he needed new one." She nodded. "Well you gave him some of yours and he got better, but the thing is he needed more. I though he could get by until monday but I was wrong. In order to heal correctly he will need the same type of his but more."  
  
"I'd give more," she extended her arm.  
  
"I know you would dear, but I think he should get it from someone else." She paused. "And that person should be..."  
  
Walking out of Dr. Kadowskis office Selphie was in a bundle. How would she convince that person to give blood to Seifer? He hated his guts. Well here goes nothin, she thought to herself as she went to go find him.  
  
A/N: Sorry to stop there but my mother is kicking me off. I'll write more since I'm grouded. Why? Because I broke a window...its not my fault. 


	7. Please, please, please, Blood buddies, R...

Walking out of Dr. Kadowskis office Selphie was in a bundle. How would she convince that person to give blood to Seifer? He hated his guts. Well here goes nothin, she thought to herself as she went to go find him.  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
Selphie searched around the Garden for him. She went into the Cafeteria, the Quad, the Parking Lot but he still wasn't there. She went into the headmaster office and he was there talking to Cid. She walked up to the two talking men.  
  
"Uh, excuse me sir," she interupted. The two man looked at her. "May I have a word with you Squall?"  
  
"Well wrap up the details for the mission later." Cid went back to his work.  
  
The two of them walked out into the hall and continue down it as Selphie began to talk. "Squall I have a very big favor for you. Its very importent for me because someone needs your help." That caught Squalls attention as he looked at Selphie giving her his full attention.  
  
"Well you see someone here needs blood, because theres is illed and messed up." He looked at her as if saying 'get to the point I don't have all day.' "You have the same blood type as me and him. Its a him who would it be? Squall thought to himself.  
  
"Who is this person," he questioned.  
  
She looked down at the ground and said in a low voice,"Seifer."  
  
"No, no, no, I am not giving my blood to that low life," he yelled.  
  
"But you gotta if you don't he might die, and then Sena will not have a father figure in her life," she began to yell. Squall froze in track. 'He forgot that he had a daughter here..'  
  
"I'll give it some thought," he said walking away. Behind his back Selphie acted as though she was going to kick him.  
  
Later on as all the students were heading to there dorms to go to sleep Selphie walked to the Quad to finish setting up for the SeeD ball. She quickly fixed, hung, painted whatever that needed to be done. It took her two hours to complete what she needed. When she was finished she looked at her work with a smile as she had finished everything. Next task, she thought to herslef, go check on Seifer before hitting the sack.  
  
She went into the Imformatory and saw that Squall was giving blood to Seifer. She was shocked; she walked over to where the three of them were sitting. Seifer was not unconcious.(Probably with some kind of drug or pill.) Squall was sitting there watching the blood go though the tube and the Dr. Kadowski was watching how much went through.  
  
When the blood went though the Docter put the tube on a side table and was putting something in his arm. Squall went to lye down on the bed where Selphie was before. Selphie followed him into the other room and took a seat on the chair by the bed. Squall truned on his side facing the wall.  
  
"What made you change your mind," she questioned. She could tell he wasn't asleep because he was right now taking off his gloves, and jacket. He threw them all to the end of the bed.  
  
"Your staying here tonight," she qestioned as he covered himself with the covers. He looked at her nodding, then turned to the wall again.  
  
"What made you change your mind," she questioned yet once again.  
  
"...because I..............  
  
A/N gotta stop there...sorry but its hot right now. Will continue later. 


	8. Thanks Bro, Happy Endings

"...because I.............. _____________________________________________  
  
"...because I would not have anyone to prove my skill to," he said then sat up again.  
  
"Oh,"she said all of a sudden finding interest with his gloves at the end of his bed. She took one off the bed and sat in her chair examining it. "Why does it have a chain on it," she questioned.  
  
In a daze of half asleep he replied," to hurt people now leave me alone,"he lyed down falling asleep.  
  
She put the glove back at the end of his bed, and left the room to check on Seifer. When she came upon his room she stayed silently in the door way as she watched Sena talking to a now peaceful sleeping Seifer. It sounded like she was saying a prayer:...  
  
"You have a angel daddy, that came to your rescue. I'm going to thank him when he wakes up. Your gonna be better, and mommy won't cry anymore. I gonna thank Selphie for helping you all the way because she is real nice." She took a seat on a stood by his bed. "I know you did alot of bad; and I know your gonna do good now because people helped you, and you gotta help them. Mommy said that if people do a good deed for you then you gotta do one for them."  
  
For her age she was quite smart.  
  
"Angels do things for a reason. The like the good, and hate the bad. Maybe there giving you another chance. Mommy said that you were blessed and that you have a gua......guar-"  
  
"Guardian Angel," Selphie said walking over to them.  
  
"Yeah, on your shoulder. Get well daddy I need you." She finished off giving him a hug and a kiss on his cheek. Selphie smiled thinking, wow she must really love her father...atleast she has one..I would be statified even if I have one; if he hated me I'd still be happy to atleast know I have family.  
  
The next morning Squall woke up to find himself in a white room. He sat up and put his hand to his forehead. Oh, yeah I slept here, he thought to himself. He put on his jacket and gloves and went into the next room.  
  
In the next room Seifer was awake looking out the window. It appeared that he was trying to move his arm but it was stiff. From the door way Squall read the file; the file said: Arm will feel numb for atleast 6- hours.  
  
The more he struggled he got mad.  
  
"You gotta give it time to recorporate," Squall said from the doorway. Seifer looked at Squall with a no-emotion face. "Uh, thanks man," he said in a low voice.  
  
"If I didn't then I would have no one to match my strength. Besides your daughter would be sad," he looked at the ground,"so would Rinoa."  
  
"I heard a rumor,"Seifer said.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Seriousily, I heard that Rinoa was pregnent. Actully I didn't hear I saw on a file."  
  
"So..."  
  
"Sena will have someone to play with and be a big sister to; as of she is enrolling in garden." He was finally able to move his arm.  
  
"Well get well alright,"he walked over to his bed and they did there respectful hand shake. Squall left the room.  
  
AFTERWISES:  
  
The SeeD ball went on with a huge success. There was a huge outcome of SeeDs who actually made it. Everyone had a good time.  
  
Even though Seifer said he wouldn't cause havic garden he still did, and got in trouble on a daily bases. He is eventually a SeeD now.  
  
Raijin and Fuijin returned to garden.  
  
Him, and Squall fight gunblade, for gunblade on a daily bases.  
  
Sena now has a younger-step-sister to watch over.  
  
And as you know Squall is father, and boy doesn't he wih he could jump off a building right now because all night you hear waaaaaaa, waaaaaaa, waaaaaaaa.  
  
Miracules happen.....until next story.........peace! 


End file.
